Obsession
by aurora0914
Summary: As one obsession led to another... she became the next target. Side Story to the Hyuuga Massacre.


**Mwahaha. I couldn't help myself, and decided to do the Sasuke pov of the story, The Hyuuga Massacre. You wont have a clue what the heck if going on if you haven't read the Hyuuga Massacre. But anyway, yes, this is Sasuke Pov. I bet Airyo chan is shaking her head at me, disappointed. I can't help myself, OK?**

_Jealousy_

Sasuke had always noticed her. The quiet and unnoticeable girl at the back of the classroom, that never even glanced his way. The girl with the strange white eyes. The one that was always watching Naruto. Yes, he noticed her. But he never paid much attention to her.

There was never a need to. The girl (who's name escaped him, as she was so invisible) stayed quiet. She never garnered his attention; no more than the next girl, anyway. Well, maybe a bit more. But that was besides the point.

Sasuke was focused on killing Itachi. Every day, the massacre flashed through his mind, threatening to consume his soul in misery. Every moment, reminded him of the family he could have had. Of the family he should have had.

Then his mind focused on his next goal: rebuilding his clan. Knowing that he needed a _female _partner to do this, in his head, he had always gone through the girls that might be suitable; ones that weren't his fangirls. And the only name that came up was that quiet girl at the back of the classroom. Yes, that was what he wanted; someone quiet and submissive. But he also wanted someone powerful, and he doubted that that girl would fit. She hardly seemed like a powerful person.

But that all changed one day. Sasuke still remembered that day acutely; the day when she had entered the classroom with a bang. He remembered being surprised, remembered feeling startled. Why was Hinata (he then learned what her name was) like this? Were did her usual timidness go? Those questions were left unanswered. Even with that new attitude, Hinata didn't approach him like all the other girls; that meant that she was truly not a fangirl.

By now, she filled the quota of being his wife. Sasuke already decided that she was to be Uchiha Hinata, the next Uchiha matriarch. She was quiet, she was powerful, she was (dare he say it?) pretty. She didn't have pink or blonde hair; his children would end up being normal looking. She was perfect.

They talked for the first time in a couple of months. She had gone up to him, with another boy in tow (Sasuke ignored the small feeling of jealousy blooming in his chest), and asked to play tag with him. Sasuke was delighted, not only because of the fact that she was talking to him, but also because she was saving him from the annoying fangirls, who couldn't find something better to do. He admired at the way she fought back against those rabid girls; if he was every uncertain about her being his wife, he had no such queries now.

The boy introduced himself as Hokkaido Ruki, and said something about his parents being in Konoha for a week. Sasuke refrained from voicing his suspicions; he was naturally suspicions, and it was a perfectly plausible reason. He was nothing out-of-the-ordinary; with black hair, and blue eyes, he passed as unnoticeable, and couldn't be discerned in a crowd. Sasuke's jealousy was immediately quelled, as he knew that he, himself, was much more handsome, and every girl would pick him over Hokkaido Ruki. He might as well indulge himself in this childish and frivolous game he had not played since he was five.

After that, he had to admit, that he was heartily thankful to that Hokkaido Ruki. Even though he reminded him a tad bit too much of his elder brother... but that was only a coincidence, right?

That time passed a bit too quickly for his liking. If he could, he would have frozen time in that moment... for at least a day. Or a month. The real moment he wanted to freeze, however, was when he saw Itachi's blood spilled on the floor... yes... it was that moment, indeed.

But, after that day, things started going down hill. He started noticing Hinata's skill, and how much better (effortlessly) she was compared to him. Now, instead of being jealous _for _her, he was jealous _of _her. With every time that she got a perfect score, he started seeing more and more red. Until one day, he simply couldn't take it any more.

One day, instead of seeing Hinata, he saw his hateful brother, Itachi. The blank faced, uncaring attitude; it was all too similar, way too similar. Losing himself in the moment, and thinking that Hinata was Itachi, he threw a kunai at her. It whizzed through the air, right at Hinata's unprotected back.

It all happened it a matter of seconds. In a matter of seconds, Hinata, in one smooth and fluid movement, caught the kunai, and sent is straight back at him. Maybe Sasuke's reflexes were too slow... maybe he was still getting over the shock that he attacked a fellow classmate... maybe it was the shock that a _girl _was able to attack him... but the kunai hit him, straight in the neck. It split his jugular. It paralysed his body, disabling him of any movement. He felt blood, thick and hot, drip down his neck.

The class stayed silent and still. Iruka, however, gathered his senses and raced over to Sasuke's side. Or more accurately, tried to. Hinata's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Do not interfere; Sasuke must learn his lesson." Hinata said, and her eyes were so, unbelievably blank, for a moment, Sasuke was almost convinced that it was Itachi.

But he had already made that mistake, and look were it got him. It wasn't Itachi; and Sasuke would do good in remembering that.

She stealthily glided towards him, and Sasuke wished he could back away. Her face was blank, but beneath the blankness, he could see a whirl of emotions and feelings, that were kept locked and hidden away. Sasuke was scared; and with that fear, came anger. Who was she to make him feel like this? How could she do this to him? He didn't want to die!

"Have you learnt your lesson? I cannot afford to have you injure me." Hinata told him, and her eyes tried to see into his soul. Well, future wife or not, he wouldn't let her do such things. That was why he stubbornly averted his eyes towards Iruka, who was frozen in place. But it seemed that Hinata would not have that.

"Face me like a shinobi." Hinata commanded, and Sasuke expected that he was not supposed to like how she did that... but he did. He then looked at her, even as she started reaching her hand towards his neck. It was like she wanted to strangle him... but she didn't. She slowly pulled out the kunai, hit the point on his throat that would undo the paralysis, and put the other hand on his throat. A green chakra was emitted, healing his wounds.

Her chakra. It was warm, but cool, at the same time. It was flowing, like water. It was delicious... and a shiver passed through him, even though he wasn't cold. It was strange... and confusing. What was this pleasurable feeling taking over his body? And her hands... it was the first time that they had touched, and the feeling was indescribable. Her skin was cool, and silky, and not at all rough. It was probably because she never had the need for punching and things like that. But, alas, even the best of moments have to end, even though he wanted her hands back on his body the moment she had taken them off. Yet, he still had no idea what on earth this experience was...

He needed advice. He had no family, though, so who could he ask? There was no one. Like always, he was left alone... but he was desperate. Desperately determined to understand. Maybe he could ask the Hokage what this feeling was...

The moment that class was dismissed, he left the classroom, in search for the Hokage office. He didn't care if he might get laughed at; this feeling was more important than his pride. More than anything, Sasuke hated being confused. Even his pride came second. Because by being confused and not knowing, lives were on the line... because of his confusion for his brother, lives were lost. Important lives, like his mother, and his father, his clan.

His mother. Never again would he see her gentle smile, never again would he eat her delicious cooking, never again would he be able to hug her warm body. Never again. All because of his brother.

His father. Never again would he see his stern face, that hid the love that he garnished. Never again would he watch his fluid movements, especially when he taught him. Never again would he have a chance to prove his worth. Never again. All because of his brother.

His clan. Never again would he see the old sat on the benches, talking in hushed whispers. Never again would he watch the children running around, bringing laughter into the clan. Never again would he observe the police, who stood tall and proud, as they protected the village. Never again. All because of his brother.

His brother. His brother and his sick, twisted thoughts, never stopping to think that it could all be _human _lives on the line. Selfish. That was what he was. Selfish. Thinking that his power was more important than real, live human beings. It was funny. And very ironic.

Once upon a time, he had idolised his older brother. His older brother had everything; the looks, the attention, the power. His father acknowledged him and his power, and never even glanced at Sasuke. Slowly, that idolisation turned into jealousy. But even behind that jealousy, he had always loved his brother.

Sasuke was an easily jealous creature. Because he found love hard, the things he loved consumed him. And when the things, that were usually people, loved someone else, ugly feelings arose. Jealousy was only a prime example.

His feet lead him to the Hokage tower while his mind was wandering in its thoughts. Focused now, he went in, bypassing the guards, and climbing the staircase. Usually, it was very hard to get into contact with the Hokage, but since he did it regularly, everyone made way. And also, because of his reputation as the last Uchiha. Not many people knew of his brother; it was usually kept a secret. At least, it wasn't talked about openly.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." was sounded, in a raspy voice. That was usually the result of smoking tobacco, though. Sasuke entered without hesitation.

"Oh, Sasuke!" the Hokage told him, his old face seeming surprised. Well, he should be. Sasuke didn't come unless he absolutely had to. The Hokage irritated him, because he always seemed all-knowing, like he knew all about Sasuke's pain. When he didn't. No one knew the pain of losing a family until they did.

"I have a question." Sasuke said. If there was one thing that Sasuke was, it was to the point. He was not one for incessant pleasantries. He had always found such things pointless; a waste of time and effort.

"Yes, Sasuke?" The Hokage, however, was completely different. It was probably because he wanted to escape the mounds of paperwork, but he seemed to love the endless chat and pointless conversation. At least he knew that he couldn't do that with Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered how he could phrase this question. How could he describe this feeling to the Hokage, who right now, was supposed to be his substitute father (not that he could ever be)? "Why is it that I get shivers when someone touches me?"

Sasuke had no idea how perverted that sounded to the Hokage (the pervert!). And Sasuke was many things- but a pervert, he was not. Sasuke observed as twin spots of pink appeared on the Hokage's cheeks, a weird smile taking over his wrinkled face. "Is it a girl or boy, Sasuke?" the Hokage asked a confused Sasuke.

A boy? No, it wasn't a boy. The only shivers he got were from Naruto; and those shivers, he knew, were from disgust. But he wanted to know why he shivered when he was near Hinata, and she was a girl, so the correct answer would probably be a girl. "A girl." was Sasuke's prompt answer, who was beginning to get slightly creeped out at the steadily widening smile on the Hokage's face. Sasuke, as he was a genius, had already figured out that the Hokage was thinking dirty thoughts. Sasuke was many things, but an idiot he was not.

"Well, Sasuke." The Hokage said, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "That means you have a crush. Do you know what a crush is, Sasuke?" Of course he knew what a crush was. What was he, an idiot? And he didn't have a crush on Hinata! That was for idiots like Naruto! He who had a crush on his biggest and most annoying fangirl of them all, Sakura! He would not stand for any of this nonsense!

"You're an idiot." Sasuke retorted, and left the office, slamming the door. He had lost all hope for Konoha; even the Hokage was an idiot. He exited the building, preferring to get lost in his thoughts.

His thoughts led him to Hinata; she was becoming a more and more frequent topic, nowadays. He remembered, before she had made such a drastic change, how she had always looked at and admired Naruto. A devious fluttering of jealousy bloomed in his chest. Even before her transformation, she had never noticed him. She had never _seen _him. Granted, he hadn't bothered to look very much, either... but he had still _seen _her. And that still didn't prevent the jealousy from arising.

Tomorrow, they would be picking the Genin teams. Sasuke wished that Hinata would be on his team, without Naruto. Maybe then, she could finally see him.

But, alas, the next day, when Iruka started announcing the teams, he was not with Hinata. Instead, he was placed with Sakura, and Naruto. The Universe must hate him, to place him with such irritating people.

Not only that, but earlier that day, he had had his first kiss. With Naruto. Sasuke had never felt so embarrassed in his life; especially since Hinata was watching. And... worst of all... what if this kiss made Hinata question his fidelity when they married? That would be horrible... and it would be all because of Naruto. Not only did his lips cause him to through up, it costed him a major headache!

The day didn't get much better. He met his teacher- who ended up being worse than Naruto and Sakura put together. Kakashi Hatake was a silver haired, lazy, porn book reading Jounin, that fell for Naruto's childish pranks. Really, how was he supposed to get strong with such a team? It was virtually impossible. He would never get strong enough to face Itachi...

Throughout the next couple of things, he finally found something positive about Kakashi. He was strong. He proved that during the bell test. Even Sasuke wasn't able to defeat him. Yes. Kakashi had earned a tiny bit of Sasuke's respect. He couldn't say the same for the rest of his team, though.

Naruto was still as idiotic as ever. And he would still never forgive him for that kiss, which was horrible, and to add to that, was in front of Hinata. Although he sort of wished she could be jealous of Naruto... and yes, anyway, Naruto fell for _all _of Kakashi's traps. Even the really very obvious ones. Mostly, Sasuke was resisting the urge to facepalm... but honestly... how could a person be so thick?

Sakura was still as annoying as ever. He might actually hate her more than he hated Naruto. But he didn't hate Naruto as much as he hated Itachi. Why did he hate Sakura? Frankly... she was annoying. Very annoying. Extremely annoying. She should win an award for being so annoying. She had also made fun of Naruto for having no parents... which linked to Sasuke having no parents... which means that she made fun of him. She would never understand the solitude of being alone; she would never understand the feeling of it being yourself versus the world.

They went on missions; but they were all very irritating, and unbelievably stupid. They had to actually chase a cat, for the most part. It was all ordinary chores; how on earth did they class as missions for ninjas'? Couldn't they just hire regular workers, that didn't know all about chakra control, and weren't especially trained for fighting?

The answer to that, was no. And the only contentment that Sasuke could find, was that Hinata had to do the very same missions, as well. That made him feel closer to Hinata. And it stroked his ego the numerous times he had to save Naruto from 'peril'. He had never seen anyone more clumsy in his life before.

It wasn't long before they got to go on a real mission. The Hokage finally gave them a C Rank mission after Naruto's loud complaint. It was nothing special; only to escort a bridge builder as he builds his bridge. The only threats were supposed to be bandits and robbers. The like.

Tazuna (the name of the bridge builder) was an OK guy, if not slightly into too enthusiastic about alcohol. Other than that, Sasuke held no complaint. Especially when he insulted Naruto. Yes, especially then. But the mission still turned out horribly. Why?

Well, the mission turned out to be a dangerous A Rank, as they encountered deadly Jounin. On that mission, Sasuke almost died, numerous times. He had almost given up his life for Naruto. He had no idea why; why would he save the person that Hinata had idolised when she was younger? That question was left unanswered, however, no matter how much time passed.

Naruto was growing stronger. And Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't he learn at the pace that Naruto was growing? He was stronger than Naruto- so why? Yet, the jealousy was still only a bud- not nearly as dangerous as a full grown flower. Sasuke only had to make sure that it stopped growing at all.

Jealousy was a bad thing. Because most of the jealousy lead to hatred; and Sasuke had more than enough hatred in his life. Yet, still, he couldn't help but stop feeling it. It was like a disease, eating him up inside. Or was it worse?

**Be mad at me. This Sasuke story will be updated much slower than the main one, because it is a branch. For like, every 5 chapters, there will be one Sasuke chapter. Expect around 10 or so Sasuke chapters. Or something. For every 100th review, there shall be a reward. A scene of your choice. **

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Sincerely, Aurora-chan.**


End file.
